Wrigley's by Heartfortwilight
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: A love story told on tiny sketches on gum wrappers.
**Wrigley's**

A love story told on tiny sketches on gum wrappers. E/B. HEA

 **I don't own the storyline for Wrigleys, but I borrowed the characters' names from Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringements are implied.**

Here I stand in the shadows of the museum, waiting for the love of my life to come. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her and that has only grown with each passing day. Tonight is going to be the night that I ask her to marry me. Well I am not going to say the words first, but as the old saying goes, "a picture is worth a thousand words". I hope she will see the four most important ones. "Will you marry me? "

How did we get here, you may be wondering. Well it all started back when I was the new kid at Forks High School.

Coming to a new school your senior year sucks, but that is exactly what I am doing. My father had been the head of Vascular Medicine at Chicago Memorial, but that dark day three months ago when he collapsed in the front yard of our home changed all that. Even though he was the world's top cardiologist, his weakened heart had gone unnoticed. He was advised that the stress of the job was only going to make the condition worse, that he needed to find a less stressful career. He contacted an old med school buddy that was aware of a small town in Washington state that was looking for a general practitioner. My father applied and the town council was excited to have someone of his caliber in the position.

So we sold our home, packed our belongings and moved to Forks, Washington. I loved my school in Chicago and the music classes that I had taken. For a long time my father had pushed me to prepare for a career in medicine, but after his heart attack his views on life and being happy with what you are doing became more important. So my love for music and wanting a career in music became my goal. I didn't know if the new school would meet the requirements I needed for music, but my love for my father was greater than my love of music. So I would make due until I went off to college.

Our new home was a large old house on the edge of town. I was surprised by the acoustics in what was now my music room. It held my grand piano, guitars, drum set, and my digital mixer. I spent a lot of time during the last two weeks getting it set up. I had also toured around the extremely small town and the surrounding area. One of those tours, I found a cliff overlooking the ocean, where I had found inspiration to compose new music. The serenity of the cliff and sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, made living in this town bearable. I wondered what the new school was going to be like and if my fellow students were going to be welcoming or would I spend a year alone. I had never bothered with dating in Chicago, because I was always so busy with studying to meet my father's desire to become a doctor and what was left over was spent on my music; but now that my career path has changed, it will allow me much more time to do other things, along with my music.

"Edward you are going to be late if you don't leave now." My mother said. Esme Cullen was the best mother in the world. Love seemed to flow out of her like waves and don't get me started about her wonderful cooking.

"I'm going Mom." I said grabbing my bag and car keys. The car had been a gift from my parents, when we moved here. I was sure they felt bad about making me finish my high school career at a new school, so a brand new cherry red Audi R8 was my new pride and joy, I loved it. Kissing mom on the cheek, I rushed out the door and jumped into my car. I turned the key in the ignition, and revved the engine. Man she could really purr. Yup it was a girl. My girl, Isabella. Two summers ago we had took a long vacation in Italy, visiting relatives who lived there and I fell in love with the country, so my car had to have an Italian name and Isabella means beautiful in Italian, it was meant to be. Backing out of our driveway, I headed toward Forks High School.

I arrived at the school and found that my car stuck out like a sore thumb. Most of the vehicles were either trucks or SUVs and they all seemed to be at least ten years old. As I stepped out of my car, a large, extremely old, red faded truck came into the parking lot. It was loud and when the person shut the engine off, it backfired with a large boom. Suddenly the door opened and out jumped a vision. She was wearing a red flannel shirt, her mahogany hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, a pair of faded tight jeans that showed off her long, slender legs and on her feet was a pair of black high top converse. But her face, oh man, her face was that of an angel. Her skin was pale, as if it was carved from the finest porcelain. That was what she was, a porcelain doll. She walked over to a group students that were hanging in the parking lot. They all welcomed her with hugs and smiles. I wouldn't have thought it possible that she could have been more beautiful, but I was wrong because when she smiled her face glowed and her beauty shined brightly, almost blindingly beautiful.

As I walked past the group, they stopped talking loudly and started whispering in hushed tones. I knew they were probably talking about the new guy and being it was such a small town they probably had heard all about me and my family. I looked over at the group and gave them a nod and kept on walking. We had visited the school last week and registered for my classes. All my grades had been transferred from Chicago and I really only needed to take two classes to graduate, Senior English and the state mandated PE. The rest of my classes were made up with electives that I enjoyed. I was able to take creative writing, music theory, piano and an art class. I enjoyed drawing, just not as skilled at it as music, but it wasn't too bad.

The secretary had given me my locker number and combination, so I walked down the hall toward the locker to store my bag and get my music book and blank sheet music out for my first class. As I finished getting everything I needed, I heard a voice of an angel.

"Shit!' She said, as she bent over picking up papers she dropped on the floor.

"Hey let me help." I said as I bent down and realized, that it was the angel from the parking lot. As I picked up stray pieces of paper, I noticed that they were drawings. One in my hand looked very familiar and then it hit me. "Hey this is the cliff by the ocean on the outskirts of town."

"Yeah, good eye." She said smiling brightly. "I'm Bella Swan." Sticking out her delicate hand toward me.

"Edward Cullen." I answered taking her hand into mine. I felt an electrical shock that seemed to resonate between us. "Wow."

"You felt that?" She questioned, shaking out her hand from the shock.

"Yeah, it must be really dry here." I finished picking up the papers and handed them to her.

"Thank you Edward." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pack of gum. "Would you like a piece?"

"I would love it." I said slipping out a stick of Wrigley's spearmint gum. "Well I better get to class. Maybe I will see you around?"

"I am sure of it, our lockers are next to each other." She giggled. "Maybe you can join me for lunch?"

"I would like that." I gidley said. She had invited me to have lunch with her, I get to talk to her some more. I couldn't help but wear a large smile on my face all the way to my class.

Of course the first day of class was filled with what we were to expect from the class and going over stuff that I already knew. I placed my hand in my pocket and felt the wrapper from the gum. A thought hit me, I wanted a remembrance of meeting Bella, so I smoothed out the wrapper and drew a picture of her and I on the floor picking up papers. Our first meeting and hopefully one of many more.

And that is how my gum wrapper picture ritual began. Of course at the time, I had little knowledge of the importance of the Wrigley's gum wrappers, but time would tell. We ended up having lunch together that day and everyday after that. I finally got the nerve to ask her out on an official date, which she accepted.

For our first date, I took her to the movies and we shared a large bucket of butter popcorn and a large coke with two straws. I told her that I could purchase two of each, but she insisted that one was more romantic. It was that night that I fell hard for Bella. I can't remember even watching one second of the movie, because I watched her as she watched the movie. The look on her face as she smiled at something funny on the screen, or how her large brown eyes grew larger when something was scary. I wanted to remember this date and how she looked for the rest of my life. After the movie I drove her home and as we sat in the driveway of her house, I became nervous. I wanted to kiss her goodnight. Our first kiss, but was she ready for that. Wiping the sweat from my hands on the legs of my jeans, I looked over to her. Her hair was hanging down like a drape over her eyes.

Clearing my throat. "I had a wonderful time." I said as my voice squeaked.

"So did I." She whispered.

I knew this was the moment. Taking her hand into mine and with the other I swept back her hair from her face, receiving the most beautiful smile. Swallowing all the excessive saliva, I asked. "May I kiss you?"

Nodding her head, closing my eyes I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. The energy that followed between us whenever we touched was nothing compared to the energy that burst forth from that first contact of our lips. The kiss made my heart race, then suddenly there was a knock on the window. I pulled back to find Chief Swan, in his uniform, standing there with his hands behind his back and frown on his face. I looked back over at Bella and she had the same look on her face. In that moment I could see how much she looked like her father.

"Daddy, behave. He is important." She barked.

"Hmm. It's late." He grumbled.

"I will be in in a few minutes." She said, with the cutest little scrowl on her face.

Chief Swan walked off muttering something about a gun, a large hole, and that the body wouldn't be found.

"I am sorry about that. He can be a little overprotective of me."

"That's fine. I hope we can do that again soon, but next time without your father." I laughed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She said.

"You certainly will."

She opened the door and took off around the car and up her steps, but before she went in, she turned and blew me a kiss. Catching it like it was a real object, I placed it over my heart. I raced home and with the wrapper of the stick of gum she had chewed after the movie, I sketched our first kiss.

After many more dates, I knew that I needed to tell her how I felt. I had my mother pack a picnic lunch in a traditional picnic basket. I picked Bella up on warm Saturday morning and took her to a lovely meadow that still had some of its summer flowers blooming. I had found the field before starting school on one of many walks and I knew that it wouldn't be long before the the flowers would be hibernating for the winter, so I needed to do this quick. We walked hand and hand to the meadow and I helped her as she tripped along the path.

"I'm so sorry." She said blushing deeply.

"No need to apologize, I love catching you."

We are arrived at the edge of the field as she looked across and gasped. "Oh Edward it is so lovely."

"I thought you might like it. I packed a sketchbook for you to work on after lunch."

She turned to me and placed both hands on my face and looked deep into my eyes. "You are such a wonderful man." Then she stood up on her tippy toes and gave me a long deep kiss.

At that moment I almost blurted the words I wanted to say, but I wanted to save them for the special moment I had planned. "Come on, Esme has packed a great lunch for us."

I led her over to the center of the meadow and laid out of blanket on the ground. Sitting the basket of food down I sat down and Bella came and stood in front of me. Taking her hand I gave her a pull and she came crashing on top of me.

"Edward!" She yelled.

Laughing loudly, I held her tight against me and she started to wiggle from my hold, but each time she moved she rubbed against my fastly hardening cock. I hoped she didn't feel it and think I was some type of guy who only thinks about sex. Well I mean I do think about sex with Bella, but not until we are both ready. My poor sheets have been washed so much lately because I keep waking up from Bella induced wet dreams. Rolling over where she was flat on the blanket, I released my hold on her. "Let's see what's for lunch." I said as I sat up and tried to adjust myself discreetly to find some relief. Opening the basket, I began to remove the chicken salad sandwiches, chips, and container full of strawberries. A thermos of sweet tea was also in the basket, along with plates, napkins, silverware, and cups.

We ate our lunch, laughing and talking about school, future plans, and just life. When finished she pulled out her pack of gum and offered me a stick. Carefully removing it from its wrapper I placed it in my mouth and smoothed the wrapper out and placed it in a secure place for later. She took the sketch pad and began sketching the meadow and the tree line that surrounded the field. The pencil seemed to flow against the pad and the images formed so quickly, so beautifully, she really had a talent. When finishing the sketch, she laid the pad down on the blanket, leaning back on her elbows, drinking in the sun that we had been so blessed to have. Sun in Forks was something you rarely see.

As I looked at her, the sun glowing on her porcelain skin, her long mahogany hair catching the light, showing the different brilliant colors of each lock. No one in this world was as lovely as she was. Brushing my knuckles against her cheek, I was given the gift of one of her smiles. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

She sits up, turning her body toward mine, her legs crossed in an indian pose. "What Edward, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just." I stuttered. Taking in a deep cleansing breath. "I love you."

She gasped, cover her opened mouth with her hand. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Edward, I never knew that I could be this happy and I love you with all my heart."

Grabbing her and pulling her close I sealed my declaration with a kiss, a promise to alway love this woman with everything that I am. We continued to kiss, caress, confess our love for each other well into the afternoon and as we lay on the blanket spooning her close to me, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. After making sure she was out, I sat up and pulled out the wrapper and began sketching her as she slept. Another memory set on a gum wrapper.

The months passed after our confession of love and each day it grew more and more. Winter came and school was closed because of a large snowstorm that had came through our town. I called Bella and invited her out to a day in the snow. Taking my father's jeep, I slowly made my way to the Swan's residence. I didn't want to have an accident on my way to Bella's. Pulling into her driveway, I noticed that her father's cruiser was gone. On a day like today, he would be needed for the accidents that were as sure to happen.

I got out of the car and went up the steps and knocked on the door. I was quickly greeted by a snow bunny. Bella was dressed in a jeans, a baby blue fisherman sweater, North Face white puffy jacket, white hat and white gloves. She looked so cute. "Hi baby." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi." She whispered. "You look very handsome today."

"Not as good looking as you are my love. Are you ready to have some snowy fun?"

"Yeah. Mom, we are leaving." She called out over her shoulder.

"Alright, be careful." Bella's mom said.

"We will. Love you." Bella said.

I took her glove covered hand into mine and headed to the jeep.

"Daddy C allowed you to take out his prized jeep?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah, I think my parents love you more than me." I jested as I opened the door. Dad had installed a lift kit to the vehicle and this made it impossible for Bella to get in without my help. I didn't mind in the least, because I enjoyed grasping her tiny waist and lifting her up into the vehicle was always a highlight of my day. After getting her in, I hurried over to my side and climb in. Turning to her, I took her face into my hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and was rewarded with a sweet taste of bubblegum lip gloss. "Hmm you are so sweet." I murmured on to her lips.

"Are ready to go have some winter fun?" I asked.

"YES!" She yelled, bouncing up and down in the seat.

I drove us to our meadow and we spent the afternoon, building a snowman, having a snowball fight where I learned that she had one hell of an aim. But we also stood wrapped into each other's arms sharing passionate kisses as the snow fell on us.

After taking her home, I pulled out my gum wrapper and sketched our perfect day.

The rest of the school year seem to fly by, Bella and I spent every second we could together. We applied to the same colleges and we were blessed to have been accepted to our first choice, University of Washington. Bella received a full ride scholarship and was so excited to be studying art, while I would be studying music.

Toward the end of year, the school was a buzz with Prom being right around the corner. I had asked Bella months ago to be my date and she was so excited about going. I knew her dress was blue and nothing else. Dad and I had went to Seattle and he purchased me my tux. Actually we purchased two of them, because we knew that I would be needing them for recitals and it was more cost effective to own your tux. We picked up several shirts and ties, both bow and regular, and several pair of dress shoes.

The night of prom came, and I was excited to see Bella all dressed up. I had cleaned and waxed my car and had purchased a wrist corsage with white roses and a silver bow. I had also purchased her a pair of sapphire earrings when Dad and I were in Seattle and couldn't wait to give them to her. The first of many pieces of jewelry that I plan on giving her.

I arrived at her house, straightened my jacket and collected her corsage. Mrs. Swan answered the doorbell.

"Edward, you look very dapper tonight." Mrs. Swan said.

"Thank you."

"Come in, Bell will be down in a few minutes. Charlie is in the living room."

We proceeded into the living room and Mr. Swan was standing with his arms crossed against his chest, still in his police chief uniform, gun included.

"Mr. Swan." I said holding out my hand, which he took and squeezed.

"Edward. I hope I don't have to tell you that I expect my daughter to return to me the same way that she left." He growled.

"Of course Sir."

"No drugs or drinking."

"Of course not. We are going to nice restaurant, then to the Prom. The after Prom party is being held at the Brandon's house and I know for a fact that her parents along with several other parents will be in attendance."

"Alright." He whispered.

Then I heard the clicking of heels on the wooden steps. I walked over and looked up and was floored by the vision coming down. Her long hair was swept up in what they call an updo, the dress was a sapphire blue long gown with silver beaded straps that went around her neck and on the waist on the right side was the same silver beading, but in a floral design. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't believe she was my date.

My hands were shaking, my palms were sweaty, and I had so much saliva in my mouth that I had to continue to swallow or it would be running down my chin. She reached the bottom steps and I continued to just stare at her. She was just so beautiful.

She laid her delicate hand on my arm and reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in my ear. "You look so handsome."

Finally coming out of my stare fest. I grasped her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it sweetly. "Oh no my darling you are the gorgeous one in this relationship. Are you ready to go?"

"To spend the evening with you yes, but not so much the dancing part." She said.

The rest of evening was spent laughing, dancing, and I fell even more in love with this wonderful woman. In the wee hours of morning, as Bella was talking with her friends over in the corner, every so often she would look over my way and give me a wink. I took out the gum wrapper and drew this perfect night.

The rest of the school year after prom seemed to fly by. Bella and I graduated and went off to college, where I learned that even though we thought high school was hard, it was nothing like college. Not only were the classes harder, but time management was an issue. There was always something fun or exciting happening, and I found it too easy to lose focus on class work or time with Bella, to go out and party.

It was our third year in college and Bella and I had moved in together in a small apartment just off campus. It was a Saturday night and as I was walking back from the library, I ran into a few friends who invited me out for a beer. It had been a hard few weeks with fall finals coming up quickly and I really needed to blow off some steam.

What started out as a quick beer, turned into an all night drink fest. I stumbled my way back to the apartment. As I opened the door, I see our table with Bella's grandmother's lace tablecloth, candles stick with candles that had been burnt for a long time, because there was not much left and two place settings. I look around the room and I see Bella asleep on the couch. I walk over and I see the tear streaks down her face. What did I do?

I walk back to the table and pick up a card that was laying on one of place settings. Opening up and reading the card: " _Edward, I can't believe it has been three years since we first said I love you. I meant it then and even more now. My love for you grows more and more each day. I can't wait to see what our future holds. Love you with all my heart and soul."_

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I had forgotten one the most important days of our lives together. In years past I had gone all out and we had celebrated it in style, but tonight I clean forgot. I gently placed the card back on the table and walked back over to where Bella slept. Getting on my knees, I pushed her hair away from her forehead and placed a kiss.

Slowly she opened her bloodshot eyes and looked at me. I could see all the heartache and hurt that I had caused her in her eyes.

"I am so sorry baby." I pleaded. "I don't have an excuse, but please, please forgive me. I love you so much and I can't live without you."

Bella sat up wrapping her arms around her legs. "I can't believe you forgot. I tried and tried to call you, but you never answered."

"I was on my way home and I ran into Jacob who invited out for a beer. The bar was super noisy and that must be why I didn't hear your call." I explained. My heart was breaking at the sight of tears and knowing that I had caused them.

"Are you wanting something or someone else?" She asked.

I shook my head. "God no! Bella you are everything to me. I would never want anyone or anything more than I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I am committed to you and to our relationship. Please tell me that I haven't killed what we had."

She wiped her eyes once more and took in a deep breath. "I forgive you." She whispered.

I gathered her up in my arms and we fell onto the floor making her giggle. "I love you sweet girl."

"Oh Edward, I love you." She said looking at me and then she formed one of her sly grins. "You do know what this means don't you?"

"No." I said unsure what she was talking about.

"Makeup sex." She said pulling away from me and taking off to the bedroom.

Finally coming out of the shock, I quickly got up and took off after her, the rest of night was spent showing her how much I loved her.

The years that followed, I never forgot any of our special dates and made a point to show her daily how special she was to me. Our time in college had come to an end and it was time to go out into the world and make our mark. I was working as a piano teacher at a local private school and Bella had been working on her artwork from home. She had sent out multiple resumes but had not heard back from any of them. I came home from work one day to be tackled by a screaming Bella.

"I got it, I got it!" She yelled.

"What sweetheart?"

"I got a job."

"Great. Where at?" I asked.

"The Met." She beamed.

"The Met?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

"Oh Edward can you believe it. They want me to work in the Impressionism section." She said with excitement.

"So you are moving to New York?"

And in that moment it must have hit her, because the bright enthusiasm that had been on her face, turned into sadness. Stepping back she shook her head. "No, I can't do that. I can't leave you."

Pulling her into a tight hug, her head laying directly over my heart. I knew how much this meant to her. It was not everyday that someone gets the opportunity to work at the best museum in the world and I couldn't allow her to pass this up. "Bella you need to do this."

"But Edward."

I placed my finger on her lips. "Shhh. We are strong and I know we can do this. We can talk, text, skype, and I promise to visit often."

"Really?"

"Yes my love, I am sure. So tell me all about it."

She told me about the job and that they wanted her there in three weeks. We made plans and found her an apartment. My mothers best friend in New York and had several apartments that she owned. She was more than happy to find someone who could take care of the first apartment that she had purchased. She had redone it and often stayed there when she visited, but was more than happy to allow Bella to rent it from her.

So here we stand in the airport saying our goodbyes. I hated the fact that I wouldn't see her everyday, but I needed to be strong for her. "Call me as soon as you land." I begged.

"I will." She said between the hiccuping of tears. "I will miss you so much."

"I will too, but we are strong and we can do this."

"I know. I love you."

"Oh Bella I love you. Take care of my heart, because you are taking it with you." I pleaded.

"I will." She said turning around and walking toward the security gate.

I watched her go through the security checkpoint, and just before she walked out of sight, she turned and blew me a kiss and then turned and walked away. I found a chair and sat down, trying to calm myself down before trying to drive home. I pulled out the gum wrapper from my pocket. It was the last stick of gum that she had placed in her mouth. I drew her leaving on it and once done I placed in carefully in my pocket.

Weeks and months passed and I kept my promise of talking to her each day. She would tell how exciting New York was and how much she loved her job. I could hear in her voice the pride she had for working in her field, but also regret. And even though we talked for hours on end, it was not the same as her being here. I became very depressed. I had nothing to look forward to, other than going to work and coming home and waiting for Bella's call.

Sitting in my apartment one Saturday afternoon, the doorbell rang. I went over and opened the door to find Charlie.

"Mr. Swan." I said, puzzled by why he was here, then it hit me. "Has something happened to Bella?"

"May I come in." He asked.

"Of course." I said opening the door wider. "Please have a seat."

Charlie walked over to couch and looked down at the coffee table, where I had placed my gum wrapper art of Bella. He looked at each one and back up to me. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah. I started when I first met her and I don't know why but I kept doing them."

"Edward, I am here to tell you that I am sick of hearing my baby girl so sad. I know she has the dream job, but her heart is not in it."

"I know. I wish I could do something to help with that. I mean I call her everyday, but that doesn't seem to be enough."

"You work as an piano teacher correct?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Couldn't you do that in New York?"

And in that moment, it became clear. I could work anywhere, but there was only one Met. Why hadn't I thought of that. "Yes Sir, I can and I will. But there is something I need to ask you first. Sir, I love your daughter, I would love to have your permission to marry her."

Charlie sat back and stroked his mustache. "Take care of her for me."

"With my life." I promise.

"Then you have my permission. Now go get her." He chuckled.

After Charlie left I contacted my school and turned in my resignation, packed my suitcases, and made arrangements for our apartment to be packed up and sent to New York. I went to my parents home and asked for the ring that my grandmother had left for me. My mother screamed and said that she was so happy for the both of us. When Bella called that evening, I didn't tell her of my plan, and I was so worried that she could tell something was going on because I could barely contain my excitement. My mother and father took me to the airport and said their goodbyes and wished me luck.

I arrived in New York and made my way to Bella's apartment. As I neared the building, I noticed a cute little art studio. Looking in I saw one of Bella's works hanging on the wall. I walked in, still carrying my luggage and walked up to the piece. It was the one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. She had painted the first sketch I had seen of hers.

"Wonder isn't?" The lady asked.

"Yes."

"She is a very talented young artist."

Looking down I smiled at the signature at the bottom. Her first name only. We had had this discussion when she first started painting and she said she didn't want to sign her last name, because one day when she was married she wanted to look at her work and not see her maiden name.

"Yes she is. Sorry I know her." I said.

"You do. Wait are you Edward?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh my. I'm Susan, she has told me so much about you, but she didn't say a word about you coming."

"She doesn't know." I said then it hit me. I wanted to ask her to marry me here. "I need a huge favor."

I asked her if I could frame and hang my gum wrappers on the wall and if she could arrange for Bella to come by. Susan was so excited and helped me get the wrappers in beautiful wooden frames and hung on the wall, including the new one that I just did. Her standing in the room, with me down on one knee with the ring box open.

The day flew by and night fell. I changed into my suit and tie and waited for Bella to arrive. The art studio lights were turned down low and the white twinkling lights danced around the room. As I saw her approach the door I turned on Elvis Presley's, Can't Help Falling in Love with You.

She walked in and over to the wall, where the art lights were on each frame. She looked at each picture and when she got to the last one, I slowly and quietly came behind her and got down on my knee. She turned and gasped. "Edward." She cried.

"Bella, I can't live another day without holding you in my arms. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes." She cried.

I stood up placing the ring on her finger and sealing our future with a kiss, as the music in the background played.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things, are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_


End file.
